(SdlC) Yuuki Kabayashi: El campeón conquistador
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Si hay algo que jamás esperaba él, era conquistar algo. Yuuki Kabayashi, el conquistador de Hoenn. Un chico valiente que se encargó de dos organizaciones criminales y detuvo una catástrofe en Hoenn. Sin embargo, ¿Conoces su historia a fondo? El campeón no fue exactamente lo que todos esperaron que fuera. /—Amo este lugar, me gustaría que pudieses aprender a quererlo igual.
1. Capítulo I: Nuevo hogar

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Prólogo**  
**—*—*—*—**

Yūki se regañó mentalmente por no haber insistido más. Definitivamente no quería estar ahí, rodeado de niños emocionados, algunos adolescentes, adultos aficionados y un par de paparazis. Tragó. No podía creer que Roxanne le tenía tan poca consideración, ¿no pudo pensar que quizás estaría algo nervioso? Jamás había sido bueno hablando de sí mismo, tampoco contando historias y muchísimo menos iba a ser bueno contando la historia de cómo se hizo campeón. Su único consuelo quizá, era que Mitsuru y Haruka estaban entre el público, apoyándolo.

Estaba nervioso.

—Con ustedes, el campeón de la liga Pokémon, Yūki Kabayashi —presentó Roxanne con una sonrisa.

Todos aplaudieron, sólo Mitsuru y Haruka gritaron dándole ánimo. Sonrió siéndose levemente relajado, esos dos eran todo un show.

—Un placer conocerlos —saludó parándose en frente de todos—. Ejem… Soy el campeón de la liga Pokémon, aunque no me crean, soy menor de edad, tengo quince años y gané hace… —hizo cuentas mentales—. Un año y medio —todos exclamaron asombro—, bueno… podría seguir hablándoles de mi edad, o de lo aburri… de las responsabilidades de ser un campeón de liga, pero supongo que debo contarles cómo empezó todo…

**—*—*—*—*—*—*—**

**Capítulo I  
Nuevo hogar**  
**—*—*—*—**  
_Un año y medio atrás  
_**—*—*—*—**

**|Hoenn, Villa Raíz.**

Ruido, mucho ruido, el camión de mudanza se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y el muchacho simplemente hacía un esfuerzo para que las cajas llenas de objetos de cocina no se le cayese encima. Sintió como se detenía el camión, por un segundo, pensó que la cómoda que estaba detrás suyo lo iba a aplastar, afortunadamente no fue así.

Vio una luz, le abrieron la puerta, él saltó inmediatamente de ella con la cara verde, quería vomitar.

—Yūki, ya hemos llegado, cielo —dijo su madre saliendo de la casa con una radiante sonrisa—. Debe ser agotador ir en el camión de la mudanza con todos los muebles…

—Recuérdame porqué acepté ir allí —Pidió el chico sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

—Porque adelante íbamos el conductor y yo, no había más espacio y el autobús es costoso, además, no te dejaría ir sólo en autobús, aún eres un niño —contestó con total tranquilidad—. En fin, esto es Villa Raíz.

Yūki lo observó todo con detenimiento, era un lugar lindo, rodeado de árboles y con pocas casas, parecía acogedor además de que el aire se sentía más limpio que en Johto.

—Es lindo… —Admitió.

—¿Te gusta? ¡Es aquí donde vamos a vivir! —dijo sonriente, parecía muy feliz—. Es un lugar pintoresco, pero creo que se puede vivir muy a gusto aquí, ¿No crees?

—Mamá… ¿Este lugar siquiera tiene internet? —Preguntó Yūki enarcando una ceja, sí, el lugar era bonito, podría ser un buen lugar para pasar las vacaciones y toda la cosa, pero vivir ahí no se le hacía muy apetecible— ¡Esto es prácticamente la nada! ¡Sólo hay cuatro casas, pudimos vivir en Ciudad Petalia que queda más cerca del trabajo de papá! ¿Por qué estamos en este…? —De repente sintió como las tripas se le revolvían, se tapó la boca inmediatamente.

—Además tienes tu propio cuarto —siguió hablando su mamá como si nada— ¡Entremos a la casa!

No faltó decir nada más, Yūki corrió velozmente a la pequeña casa, entró ignorando a todos los Pokémon blancos que cargaban las cosas mientras su mamá hablaba de un montón de cosas sobre lo buenos que eran los Pokémon de servicio de mudanza. La miró suplicante.

—Tienes un baño en tu habitación. —Dijo captando ya a que se debía la mirada de sufrimiento. —Tu cuarto está arriba, cariño. Tu padre te ha comprado un reloj para que recuerdes este día, recuerda configurarle la hora.

Velozmente, Yūki corrió escaleras arriba, no fue difícil encontrar su habitación, después de todo fue la primera puerta que encontró. Vomitó en el baño, odiaba los viajes en auto y aun así su mamá tenía la cordialidad de hacerle viajar en la parte trasera del camión de mudanza.

—Odio las mudanzas. —Declaró buscando su cepillo de dientes.

.-

—Que gente más despreocupada, puedo ser un asesino en serie y me están dando paso libre en su casa —dijo Yūki subiendo por las escaleras de la casa del profesor Odamaki[1].

No le gustaba demasiado la idea de vivir en un pueblo en mitad de la nada, sin embargo no tenía demasiadas opciones, a no ser que consiguiese un Pokémon y su madre le dejara ir a una aventura… aunque esos eran hechos muy improbables.

Llegó a la habitación de la hija de los Odamaki, la habitación se veía ordenada y simple, como si no fuese usada mucho, en el suelo, se encontraba una Pokéball solitaria. Yūki se acercó a ella intrigado, ¿qué hacía una Pokéball a mitad de habitación?

—¿Eh? ¿Tú? —Se escuchó una voz femenina desde la puerta, Yūki, quién ya tenía la Pokéball en mano la miró sorprendido.

—¡No es lo que parece! —Explicó con rapidez poniendo la Pokéball detrás de él.

Frente a él estaba la hija mayor del profesor Odamaki, una chica de su edad aproximadamente, cabello castaño, ojos azules y brillantes, lucía como si recién regresara de un viaje, no estaba sucia, pero tenía ese aire de viajera. Ella enarcó una ceja, se acercó a él, quitó la Pokéball y le examinó de arriba para abajo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó la muchacha intrigada.

Yūki se alegró de que no creyera que era un ladrón. —Soy Yūki Kabayashi, me mudé al lado.

La chica pareció conformarse con la pregunta, pues le miró con serenidad. —Mi padre, el profesor Odamaki, me ha dicho que tu padre es un líder de gimnasio… ¿No es así?

—Bueno… sí —asintió Yūki algo incómodo.

La chica le sonrió con amabilidad y le extendió la mano. —Yo me llamo Haruka, bienvenido a Villa Raíz, vecino.

Yūki asintió tomándole la mano, llevaba unos guantes blancos con dedos negros, lucían un poco sucios, pero bien cuidados.

—Puede que parezca un pueblo de nada, pero te aseguro que es muy cómodo —dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír—. Oye… ¿No tienes algún Pokémon? —preguntó mirándole curiosa, él negó—. Mmm… ¿Quieres que atrape uno para ti?

—¿Lo harías? —Preguntó Yūki algo sorprendido con la amabilidad de su apenas conocida vecina.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, abrió los ojos de sorpresa. —¡Arceus! ¡Se me había olvidado…! Tengo que ir a ayudar a mi padre a atrapar Pokémon salvajes. Otro día será, ¿Vale? —Se disculpó con nerviosismo y corrió al PC a empezar a ordenar las cosas que tenía para ir a la investigación.

Yūki salió lentamente de la habitación, esa chica, posiblemente era la persona más normal que había conocido en ese pueblo (incluyendo a su madre).

.-

—¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!

—¡Hay alguien allí siendo atacado por unos Pokémon! —Gritó una pequeña señalando la salida del pueblo.

Yūki empezó a preguntarse por cuántas cosas peligrosas podrían ocurrir en un pueblo como ese, sin embargo, siendo azarado por el niño que estaba a su lado espantado, corrió a ver de qué se trataba. Cuando vio, un hombre robusto y con bata estaba siendo perseguido por un Zigzagoon.

—¡Oye tú! —Yūki se señaló a sí mismo algo indeciso— ¡Si tú! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡En mi mochila hay Pokéballs! ¡Usa una!

El chico del gorro corrió a ver la mochila de cuero. — _¿Por qué me pasan cosas tan raras a mí?_

Observó, había tres Pokéballs, pero solo dos tenían un Pokémon dentro, el Pokémon azul y verde se observaban preocupados por el hombre, entonces, Yūki sacó uno a lazar. Mudkip apareció.

—¡¿Ahora qué hago?! —Preguntó Yūki a lo lejos.

El hombre casi se cae. — ¡Ordénale atacar, no sé, con Placaje o algo así!

«_¿Qué no es su Pokémon?_».

Yūki prefirió no preguntar y observó al Pokémon con decisión. —¡Mudkip, Placaje!

Inmediatamente, el Pokémon azul efectuó el ataque, espantando al Zigzagoon y salvando al profesor. Con un suspiro, Yūki devolvió a Mudkip a su Pokéball y lo dejó en la mochila de cuero donde lo había encontrado.

—Uf… —suspiró el hombre sentándose en el suelo—. Estaba en la zona de hierba alta estudiando a los Pokémon salvajes cuando me atacó uno… —explicó

—¿Pero ese Zigzagoon no estaba a nivel dos? —Preguntó Yūki confundido.

—Mi hija es la que entrena, no yo —se excusó el profesor—. Me has salvado, ¡Muchísimas gracias!

—Descuide, no hay problema —negó Yūki dispuesto a irse, entonces, el profesor el detuvo.

—¡Hey, pero si eres Yūki! —Exclamó sonriendo—. Eh… Este no es lugar para charlas —tomó su mochila del suelo—. Así que vamos a mi laboratorio, ¿Vale?

Yūki ni se pudo negar, porque el hombre le tomó del brazo rápidamente y se lo llevó pueblo dentro.

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 04/11/2015**

* * *

_[1] **Odamaki**, el reemplazo del "Abedul" del profesor Abedul, en japonés. Porque así suena más genial (?)_


	2. Capítulo II: Inicio de un viaje esperado

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo II  
Inicio de un viaje esperado**  
**—*—*—*—**

Yūki asentía a todo aburrido, el profesor Odamaki hablaba y hablaba y hablaba de un montón de cosas que le importaban muy poco, sobre las cosas que su padre decía de él, de lo fuerte que era, que se notaba que por sus venas corría la sangre de su padre y muchas cosas más.

Miraba de vez en cuando disimuladamente el reloj de su muñeca, se veía impaciente por irse de allí, debía ir a su casa a ver si la mudanza había acabado y podía estar encerrado en su habitación por el resto de su vida (o por lo menos hasta que comenzaran las clases). Sí, porque de seguro no habría nada más interesante que su habitación en la pequeña Villa Raíz.

—… Querría darte el Pokémon que usaste antes como agradecimiento —las últimas palabras del profesor y las únicas que se molestó en escuchar.

—Espere… ¿Me dará el Mudkip? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Claro que sí, después de todo, un entrenador de tu nivel… —y ahí empezaba de nuevo.

Yūki rodó los ojos mientras tomaba la Pokéball de Mudkip de la mochila del parlanchín hombre. —Gracias profesor.

—Oh, bueno… Ya es estamos… ¿Por qué no le pones un nombre?

Yūki sacó al Pokémon, el que estaba durmiendo y babeando, pero en cierta forma, era gracioso y adorable, sonrió un poco con gracia mientras decidía el nombre de su compañero—. Zuzu.

—Bueno… —el chico elegía nombres muy raros—. Si te esfuerzas podrás llegar a ser genial entrenando Pokémon. Mi retoño, Haruka, está estudiando los Pokémon a la vez que me ayuda. —Sonrió con orgullo—. Oye… ¿Y si vas a ver a Haruka?

—Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no? —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. Esa chica era la persona más normal que conocía, un poco de normalidad le vendría bien.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Haruka se alegrará mucho!

—Eso mismo me dijo su esposa cuando llegué a su casa y ella ni me conocía —le dijo Yūki enarcando una ceja.

El profesor le ignoró aun sonriente. —Dile a Haruka que te enseñe lo que todo entrenador debe saber.

Antes de recibir una cátedra nueva a manos del profesor, salió del laboratorio llevando a Zuzu en su Pokéball, no tenía opción, el Pokémon seguía roncando y si lo cargaba, le babeaba en todo el brazo.

—Ahora… ¿Dónde podría estar ella? —Se preguntó Yūki a sí mismo. Luego recordó lo que la muchacha le dijo: Iba a capturar Pokémon.

En ese caso estaría donde hay hierba alta. Sin siquiera avisarle a su madre, caminó por la Ruta 101, buscando a Haruka entre todas las personas que estaban en la hierba alta.

.-

Sintió alivio al ver a la chica de espaldas, recargada en una de sus piernas y pensando en voz alta. ¡Había recorrido toda la Ruta 101, Pueblo Escaso y ahora la Ruta 103 buscándola! ¿Cómo esa muchacha podía correr tanto sin siquiera verse cansada?

—Bien… Entonces es éste de aquí… —señalaba cosas al aire, como si hiciese cuentas mentales—… y el que vive en la Ruta 103… —entonces dejó de hablar un momento, se giró y se encontró con un Yūki respirando agitadamente sosteniéndose de sus rodillas tratando de tener un poco de aire—. ¡Oh, hola Yūki!... —al verlo respirar agitadamente se preocupó y se agachó a su altura—. ¿Estás bien?

Yūki levantó un dedo en señal de que esperase un segundo mientras recuperaba un poco de su alma, luego se estiró y la miró. —Casi.

—De acuerdo… —se levantó y entonces recordó algo— ¡Oye! ¿Quieres que capture tu Pokémon ya? Estaré un poco atareada en estos…

—Descuida, ya tengo uno —Dijo mostrando la Pokéball con Zuzu, que ahora se rascaba una de sus orejas con su pata trasera.

—Ya… mi padre te ha regalado un Pokémon… —al parecer había identificado a Mudkip rápidamente. Al momento sonrió—. Bueno, ya que estamos aquí solos… —Yūki abrió los ojos— ¡Podemos tener un combate Pokémon! —Al momento, un Treecko salió de la Pokéball de Haruka. Yūki suspiró aliviado. Conque a eso se refería—. Te voy a enseñar cómo se entrena un Pokémon.

Yūki no se mostraba seguro, sacó a Mudkip y suspiró, miró a Haruka, ella se veía tranquila. Bien, pues era hora de luchar.

.-

Ella seguía caminando con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Había perdido. Pero estaba feliz, emocionada… Se sentía viva. Así que tomó una decisión, fue al Centro Pokémon y guardó su equipo en el PC, exceptuando el Treecko que su padre le había regalado.

—Nos vemos después, chicos, disfruten sus vacaciones —con una sonrisa salió del centro y con Treecko siguiéndola[1]. Sacó su Pokénav.

—_Hola cariño _—saludó Odamaki—._ ¿Cómo va la investigación?_

—De maravilla papá. —Dijo sonriendo. —Bueno… Ya te envié los Pokémon de la Ruta 103 de nuevo y… eh… Papá…

—_¿Si cariño?_

—Me tomaré unas vacaciones —dijo algo nerviosa, Odamaki abrió los ojos tras la línea—. Voy a entrenar, ¿De acuerdo?

—_Bueno hija… Supongo que…_

—¡Gracias papá! ¡Te quiero! —Colgó y corrió hasta la Ruta 102—. ¡Vamos Treecko! —Llamó al Pokémon—. ¡Tenemos que entrenar para el próximo encuentro!

.-

Miró de nuevo el Pokénav, estaba desorientado y a la vez ansioso, aún tenía la Pokédex en su mano izquierda, había sucedido todo tan rápido, él venciendo a Haruka, el profesor Odamaki entregándole la Pokédex y ahora estaba en Pueblo Escaso, en una habitación, porque a su madre le ocurrió la idea de que se fuera a viajar por todo Hoenn, claro, era muy joven para ir en autobús en una mudanza, pero lo suficientemente grande como para viajar a pie (con unas zapatillas) por toda la región.

Vaya cosas de la vida. Y él que pensaba que viviría feliz en su habitación como un ermitaño.

—Supongo que iré a ver a papá —pensó en voz alta recostándose en la cama.

Miró a Zuzu, dormía mientras babeaba. Suspiró y miró al techo observando ese extraño artefacto que Odamaki le dio, la Pokédex. ¿Por qué le daba una cosa tan importante importada desde Kanto? Yūki apenas le conocía, no sabía qué pasaba, recién se mudaba e incluso…

—Mejor dejo eso para mañana —dijo en un suspiro dejando la Pokédex de lado.

Al día siguiente retomaría su viaje a Ciudad Petalia, él no había hablado enserio cuando pensó en poder viajar por toda la región con un Pokémon, él no era un chico de viajes… pero parecía como si su mamá en realidad lo estuviese echando de la casa.

Bueno, siempre podría vivir en el gimnasio de su padre, ¿Verdad?

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 04/11/15**

* * *

_[1] Haruka deja a su equipo Pokémon en la PC para que luego su padre los saque en el laboratorio, pues, siendo la hija del profesor Odamaki y al haber viajado tanto por la región como lo plantean al inicio del juego, me sorprendería que no tuviese un equipo Pokémon más desarrollado; dejo a Treecko para respetar las reglas del juego de Pokémon Emerald._


	3. Capítulo III: Sin hogar

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo III****  
**Sin hogar****  
**—*—*—*—**

Después de una larga caminata (muy larga, a decir verdad), Yūki por fin llegó a Ciudad Petalia, donde seguramente estaba su padre en el gimnasio, ya que su madre lo había sacado de casa, era la obligación de padre de Norman recibirlo.

—Bien —dijo hallándose frente al gimnasio, luego entró decidido.

A penas se fue, una mujer pasó caminando con cara de preocupación. —¿Dónde estará Mitsuru? Ya casi tenemos que irnos a Pueblo Verdegal...

.-

—¡Eh, Yūki! —Saludó su padre con una sonrisa, lucía sorprendido de ver a su hijo en su trabajo.

—Hola, papá —saludó Yūki con algo de nerviosismo, hacía mucho que no hablaba con su padre.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya terminaron con la mudanza? —Le preguntó sonriente—. Me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin guía.

—Bueno, sólo seguí el único camino que había... —dijo como si fuera algo obvio—. Eh... Papá...

—¡Pero si estás con un Pokémon! —interrumpió sin dejar de sonreír observando a Zuzu, que ahora se había dormido en el pie de Yūki, el chico suspiró mientras se daba un golpe en la frente.

—Papá, ¿Puedo quedarme en tu gimnasio? —Preguntó Yūki antes de que hubiese más distracciones—. Mamá... me echó.

Norman enarcó una ceja, pensó por un momento y miró a su hijo. —No.

Aquello descolocó a Yūki, que observó a su padre algo indignado y sorprendido. —¿No?

—No. Yūki, ya eres mayor, si tu madre te ha dicho que salgas de viaje es porque quiere que te vuelvas un hombre.

—¡Pero si sólo tengo diez años! —Exclamó el chico ante la idea de tener que viajar sólo por toda una región— ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo viajar!

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Caminando, pero...

—He ahí la respuesta —le dijo su padre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Es más, ya tienes un Pokémon, no le veo el problema.

—¡Soy menor de edad, y tu hijo! —Yūki suspiró frustrado. Pensó en hacer entrar en razón a su padre, pero justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos.

—Eh... Esto... —el chico de cabello verde y aspecto delicado entró con timidez a la sala, se aproximó a ellos algo avergonzado y tomó valor para hablar—. Quisiera conseguir un Pokémon, por favor.

Norman se mostró confundido. —¿Cómo?... Ah, sí, tú eres Mitsuru, ¿no? —El chico asintió—. Me llamaste esta mañana, ¿para qué quieres un Pokémon?

El chico habló en voz baja. —Me voy a quedar con unos parientes en pueblo Verdegal, pensé que me sentiría solo allí así que quiero llevarme un Pokémon. Pero nunca he conseguido atrapar uno y no sé cómo se hace...

—Espera —dijo Yūki interrumpiendo—. Vas con unos familiares, ¿Por qué te sentirías sólo?

—Ellos trabajan mucho y yo no puedo salir demasiado de casa... —Explicó el niño tratando de hablar más fuerte, pero seguía hablando muy suave.

—Ya... —asintió Norman, luego miró a su hijo—. Ya lo has oído, Yūki.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó el chico sabiendo que su padre tenía otras intenciones.

—Ve con Mitsuru y asegúrate de que atrape un Pokémon —Le dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó Yūki sorprendido.

Pero su papá le ignoró, ahora mirando al muchacho de cabello verde. —Ten, Mitsuru, te presto mi Pokémon.

—¡Wow! ¡U-un Pokémon! —Exclamó el chico con júbilo observando al Zigzagoon.

_—Papá es un tacaño_ —pensó Yūki mostrándose molesto, después de todo, Norman poseía Pokémon más poderosos como Vigoroth y Slaking.

—También te voy a dar una Pokéball. ¡Adelante!

—¡Guau! ¡Gracias, señor!

De nuevo, Yūki observó el egoísmo de su padre al ver la Pokéball mediocre en las manos del chico, si de verdad quería ayudarlo, por lo menos le hubiese dado una Ultraball. Norman observó a su hijo, éste le negó con seriedad, no quería ir con ese chico a capturar un Pokémon, quería tener un techo, quería poder dormir en una cama y si su padre no le iba a ayudar siquiera en eso, entonces no tendría por qué...

—Yūki, ¿De verdad vas a venir conmigo? —Preguntó Mitsuru con una sonrisa tímida y algo entusiasta.

Además de esa mirada inocente... Oh, por Arceus.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos a capturar tu primero Pokémon! —Exclamó fingiendo ánimo con desgana.

No le salió muy bien.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Lo bueno de Mitsuru era que no solo tenía una mirada inocente.

.-

—Definitivamente voy a conseguir esas medallas —dijo Yūki caminando molesto por la Ruta 104.

No, Yūki no era un maestro entrenando, tampoco es como si le interesaran las batallas y quizá era algo flojo pero él tenía un orgullo y no iba a permitir que lo pisotearan. Sí, Norman no dejó que su hijo viviese en el gimnasio, por contrario, le dijo débil y lo echó de la ciudad.

Cuatro medallas antes de retarlo a él. No sería sencillo, pero iba a dejarle la boca cerrada a ese líder de gimnasio y mal padre.

Llegó a la entrada de un lugar, el Bosque Petalia, sabía por algunas charlas con su padre y por algunos libros que ese bosque era peligroso... Pero era la única forma de llegar a Ciudad Férrica.

Suspiró cansado y entró al lugar, odiaba el bosque.

.-

Amaba el bosque, Haruka era una persona que le gustaba vivir sus propias experiencias. Sí, debía admitir que al inicio la idea de ensuciarse no le gustaba nada, pero con el paso de los años, se acostumbró, ahora se ensuciaba y no se quejaba, simplemente se limpiaba después.

—¡Hace mucho no estaba aquí! —Dijo estirándose mientras observaba los árboles.

El pequeño Treecko le seguía el paso, era el Pokémon que su padre le había obsequiado por ayudarle tanto en todas las investigaciones. Era claro que Haruka tenía un fuerte equipo Pokémon... pero lo dejó con su padre, para ayudarle un poco en su ausencia para poder empezar esa aventura desde cero.

—Me pregunto dónde estará ese chico... —Pensó Haruka entretenida en voz alta.

Treecko llegó a su lado y le miró, tenía un brillo infantil en los ojos, sonrió. Le agradaba su nueva entrenadora.

.-

—Mmm... Ni uno... No hay ni uno... —dijo un hombre dando vueltas.

Yūki se detuvo a unos metros de él, desconfiado y sin saber si esperar a que ese señor dejara de girar o rodearlo.

—Oye —le llamó el hombre, Yūki se puso tieso.

—¿Yo? —Trató de hacerse el desentendido.

—Sí tú, ¿No has visto por casualidad un Pokémon llamado Shroomish? Me encanta ese Pokémon...

—Eh…

Empezó a retroceder lentamente, como si ese hombre pudiese herirlo en un ataque de locura. Pensó en salir corriendo de nuevo a la entrada del bosque e intentarlo otro día, quizá rogarle a su madre que le dejara volver a casa ¿Quién sabe? Pero justo en ese momento, una persona salió de entre los árboles con una expresión aburrida y un uniforme de marinero.

—Iba a tenderte una emboscada, pero tú tenías que eternizarte haciendo el tonto en el Bosque Petalia, ¿no? —Dijo algo molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

El hombre del Shroomish se mostró confundido.

—Ya me he cansado de esperar, así que ¡Aquí estoy! —Se acercó a él y le tomó por el cuello de la camisa—. ¡Tú! ¡Investigador de DEVON! ¡Suelta esos papeles!

Pero el hombre se aferró a su portafolio.

Yūki retrocedió con el ceño fruncido, la escena se había vuelto violenta y a él no le convenía meterse en una pelea en esos momentos.

—¡Aaah! —Gritó el hombre soltándose y escondiéndose detrás del Yūki—. Tú entrenas Pokémon, ¿verdad? —Inseguro, Yūki asintió—. ¡Pues entonces ayúdame!

—¡¿Están todos los adultos dementes?! ¡Soy menor de edad! —Gritó Yūki tratando de hacerles entender.

Pero luego evaluó mejor el momento. El hombre estaba temblando detrás suyo, el marinero estaba parado a unos metros delante y Zuzu se veía serio, como si estuviese listo para la pelea. No era el momento de ser cobarde.

Rodó los ojos y suspiró. —Espero poder volver en una pieza... —se puso firme y miró al marinero con seriedad.

Éste parpadeó un par de veces. —¿Eh? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Tú vas a protegerle?

—Mira, solamente acabemos con esto de una vez, no quiero problemas ni tampoco atrasarme más en mi viaje —pidió con aburrimiento.

El hombre se enojó. —¡Nadie que se cruce en el camino del Team Aqua sale ileso, aunque sea sólo un niño enano y de fuerza mediocre!

—Oye —se quejó Yūki.

—¡Ven aquí para que te dé una lección!

Un Poochyena apareció en el campo de batalla, Yūki miró a Zuzu, por primera vez, le vio haciendo algo más que dormir, rascarse o moquear. Estaba molesto y ahora gruñía.

Sonrió, eso le gustaba. —¡Zuzu, **Pistola Agua**!

.-

—Huy, huy, huy... Casi no lo contamos... —dijo el investigador de DEVON suspirando aliviado.

—Tenía un sólo Pokémon, más específico, un Poochyena, al nueve, sólo hizo **Ataque arena**... ¿y aun así cree que casi no lo contamos? —Preguntó Yūki enarcando una ceja.

Los adultos eran unos tontos, solo deseaba no volverse así de grande.

—Bueno... De todos modos, gracias a ti, ese rufián no me robó unos papeles muy importantes. Y bueno... En recompensa, sólo puedo darte esta Superball.

—No hay de qué —dijo Yūki tomando la Superball, por lo menos ese hombre era menos egoísta que su padre.

—¿No ha dicho ese matón algo sobre que el Team Aqua buscaba algo en Ciudad Férrica? —Se puso nervioso—. Huy, huy, huy... ¡Esto es muy serio! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Salió corriendo, Yūki observó el camino por el que se fue y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que hacía ese tal "Team Aqua"? La verdad, muy poco. Miró a Zuzu y le sonrió.

—Lo hiciste bien.

Zuzu le sonrió igual con un moco en su nariz, haciendo que su entrenador riera. —Ven aquí —sacó un pañuelo y le limpió mientras le cargaba, era hora de ir a ciudad Férrica.

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 04/11/15**


	4. Capítulo IV: Contra tonto y Roca

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo IV****  
**Contra tonto y Roca****  
**—*—*—*—**

Yūki salió del bosque Petalia, ahora, había capturado a un Poochyena que le gruñía desde su Pokéball, la primer impresión del Poochyena al ver a Yūki fue morderlo, sin embargo, después de meterla en la Pokéball ya no causaba tantos problemas.

En cuanto llegó a ciudad Férrica, se sintió aliviado, es decir, la ruta había sido un real dolor de cabeza, se había encontrado con un muchacho que escupía semillas y unas cuantas personas obsesionadas con la agricultura y jardinería, lo bueno es que le habían regalado unas bayas y un _cubo Wailmer_.

—Por fin —suspiró aliviado.

Estaba en ciudad Férrica, lugar donde estaba el su primer gimnasio y la escuela Pokémon, de seguro, allí le darían algunos consejos para derrotar a la líder. Porque sí, Yūki pensaba desafiar a su padre y para ello necesitaba cuatro medallas de gimnasio.

En cuanto entró, encontró a varios niños y adolescentes estudiando, algunos leyendo, otros escribiendo y dos jugando con sus GameBoy, pero entre todos, el que más le llamó la atención, fue el hombre que estaba en una esquina, con sus lentes de sol, el mismo que se había encontrado antes en ciudad Petalia y que… Bueno, no le agradó mucho.

_«_—_¡Disculpa! —Le llamó alguien cuando estuvo a punto de salir de ciudad Petalia._

_Yūki al inicio no pensó que le llamaban a él, pero al encontrarse con un hombre detrás suyo, detuvo su paso y le miró confundido._

_—¿Necesita algo, señor?_

_Él no contestó, le miró de pies a cabeza como si estuviese meditando algo. —Déjame adivinar. Por tu forma de vestir, se ve que entrenas Pokémon, ¿No es verdad?_

_—Bueno, no sé qué le hace pensar eso, señor —contestó Yūki con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos. Tenía a Zuzu a su lado y recién había salido del gimnasio Pokémon._

_La cara del hombre se contrajo a una de indiferencia, como si le hubiese visto bien y habiéndolo hecho decidió que no era la gran cosa. —Claro que… Quizás me equivoque. No tienes mucha mugre encima. Así que debes tener poca experiencia… O incluso ninguna._

_Por alguna razón, eso ofendió a Yūki, el que cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño le contestó: —Oiga, el hecho de que sea_**_limpio_******_no significa que no tenga experiencia. No todos los entrenadores tienen que ser suci…_

_—Me estoy recorriendo la región en busca de grandes entrenadores —le interrumpió—. Y… —le miró de nuevo, de pies a cabeza pero esta vez despectivamente—. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo._

_Cuando Yūki estuvo a punto de gritarle algo completamente indignado, el misterioso hombre de lentes de sol le rodeó y se fue por la Ruta 104. El chico gruño. —Idiota.»_

Prefirió ahorrarse un mal rato y caminó tratando de ignorarle, pero desafortunadamente, estaba cerca de éste y se le había quedado mirando, así que el hombre le habló. —Hola, ¿Nos conocemos? —Yūki estuvo a punto de negarle, pero éste pareció iluminarse—. Quizás de ciudad Petalia… permíteme presentarme: Me llamo Treto. He estado viajando por el mundo en busca de entrenadores o más bien expertos en los combates Pokémon.

—Sí —asintió Yūki con amargo—, lo dijo antes.

—Así que, ¿Qué te trae por esta escuela? ¿Tú también entrenas Pokémon?

El chico se ahorró los comentarios sarcásticos con un suspiro resignado, Zuzu les miraba y la verdad, había decidido que a él tampoco le agradaba ese tipo. —Sí señor, entreno Pokémon.

—Bueno, lo primero que le tendrías que enseñar a un Pokémon es el movimiento **Corte**. Si no recuerdo mal, alguien de por aquí tiene el movimiento **Corte**.

Eso le pareció interesar a Yūki. —¿Qué hace ese movimiento?

—Estas en una escuela. —Se acomodó sus lentes. —Hay libros, investiga, flojo.

Ignorando sus ansias asesinas, Yūki preguntó de nuevo: —Bueno, por lo menos, ¿Me diría quién tiene ese movimiento?

—Averígualo tú. Ya te dije demasiado.

—¡Usted no me ha dicho nada! —Exclamó el chico furioso.

Al ver que le ignoraba, dio la conversación por terminada y se fue de la escuela de entrenadores hecho una furia.

.-

Por fin, en sus mano tenía la MO **Corte**, la había encontrado después de asaltar todas las casas de ciudad Férrica, al final, encontró la MO en la casa del cortador. Ahora, debía pensar a qué Pokémon ponérsela.

—Supongo que mejor capturo un Pokémon para eso —Dijo—. Considerando que no se pueden olvidar fácilmente… Y dudo que se pueda usar en combate serio.

Afortunadamente, el cortador había sido más amable que (el maldito) Treto, éste le contó cómo funcionaba la MO, como usarla, cómo enseñarla y demás. Ahora, debía ir a enfrentar al gimnasio, se estaba haciendo de noche y necesitaba un lugar dónde dormir.

.-

Ese gimnasio era literalmente sencillo, el hombre de la entrada le había dado información muy valiosa: el gimnasio era tipo roca y ese tipo era débil contra tipo agua. Los Geodude caían con la **Pistola agua**de Zuzu. En menos de un parpadeo, se encontraba ya frente a Roxanne, la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Férrica.

_La experta en Pokémon de tipo roca._Según el cartel de la entrada.

La vio, era una chica un poco mayor que él, de cabello largo y recogido en un par de coletas, era linda, no lo iba a negar, se esperaba a un hombre corpulento, a una mujer de cara brusca e incluso a un minero. Pero esa chica tenía una cara delicada y un vestido perfecto, todo en ella decía _inteligente._Por eso estaba seguro que la lucha que se avecinaba sería dura.

Ella, con una sonrisa tranquila le saludó.

—Hola, soy Roxanne, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Férrica —al parecer, vio la cara de desconcierto de Yūki, entendiendo que ese ambiente contrastaba con su figura, ella solo amplió su sonrisa—. Me convertí en líder de gimnasio para poder aplicar lo que he aprendido en la escuela de entrenadores Pokémon. Me encanta aprender, así que… ¿Me harías el favor de enseñarme tus Pokémon y tus técnicas de ataque?

Yūki sonrió. —Adelante.

.-

Hubo silencio en la sala, los dos Pokémon estaban mirándose fijamente, entonces, el Nosepass cayó haciendo un gran estruendo en la sala. Roxanne suspiró y guardó a Nosepass en la Pokéball.

—Pues… He perdido… —sonrió, aunque no se veía conforme—. Parece que aún no he aprendido bastante…

—No creo que sea eso. —Negó Yūki tratando de subirle el ánimo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Qué se le va a hacer —después le sonrió genuinamente, como al inicio—. Según las reglas de la Liga Pokémon de Hoenn, los entrenadores deben recibir esto si derrotan a un líder —a paso lento se acercó a Yūki, el chico no estaba seguro de lo que ella iba a hacer, por lo que instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Riendo un poco, ella sacó de su bolsillo un objeto pequeño—. Te entrego la Medalla Piedra, oficial de la liga Pokémon.

El chico miró la medalla, resplandecía, era realmente bonita, así que, la guardó en un estuche, en el mismo en el que guardaba su ID de entrenador.

—Gracias —asintió Yūki.

Roxanne sacó dos cosas de su bolsillo, una de ellas era dinero. —Ganas esto por vencerme —le dio los Pokédolares—. Y… ¡Oh, mira!

Yūki miró alterado a donde Roxanne le indicaba, Zuzu estaba temblando y brillaba de una manera extraña. Sintió un zumbido en su Pokédex, la abrió y se encontró con un mensaje.

_«¡Mudkip está evolucionando!»._

—¿Evolucionando?

Un haz de luz envolvió a Zuzu, cuando éste se apagó, Zuzu estaba parado en dos patas y tenía una forma diferente.

_«¡Enhorabuena! ¡Tú Mudkip se ha convertido en un Marshtomp! Marshtomp intenta aprender_**_Disparo lodo_******_pero Marshtomp no puede aprender más de cuatro movimientos, ¿Quieres sustituir uno de esos movimientos por_**_Disparo lodo_**_?»_

Yūki aún no entendía que era lo que ocurría.

.-

Después de que Roxanne le explicara un poco sobre la evolución y sobre la Medalla Piedra, le entregó la MT39, ese día le habían hecho muchos regalos.

—La MT39 contiene **Tumba rocas** —explicó junto con su función, después, le sonrió—. Ya que eres tan fuerte, deberías desafiar a los otros líderes. Pero antes lucha contra muchos entrenadores para obtener experiencia. ¡Nos veremos pronto…!

—Yūki, Yūki Kabayashi de Villa Raíz. —Se presentó el chico, sin saber que ese título en un futuro sería más importante de lo que jamás pensaría.

.-

—¡Por favor, no te vayas! —Escuchó un poco aturdido— ¡No te lleves mis piezas!

Yūki recién salió del gimnasio se encontró con un hombre de traje de marinero, corriendo a toda velocidad. Después, vio al mismo hombre que se encontró en bosque Petalia (el loco del Shroomish) correr tras éste. De seguro le habían robado. Miró a Zuzu, éste le observó preocupado y Yūki no tuvo más elección.

—Bien, pero antes vamos al Centro Pokémon, debes descansar un poco.

¿Por qué los niños debían de encargarse de todos los problemas?

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 04/11/15**


End file.
